


Redenzione

by Hiromioka



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: Bendemption, F/M, Love, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Star war - Freeform, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, tros
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiromioka/pseuds/Hiromioka
Summary: Rey e Kylo Ren, si Ritrovano sui resti della morte nera, Rey perchè deve recuperare il puntatore sith e Kylo perchè ha bisogno di parlarle e rinnovarle l’offerta di unirsi a lui, per sconfiggere Palpatine ( che la vuole morta) e così regnare insieme sulla galassia. Qualcosa non va come si aspettano...
Relationships: Love - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Redenzione

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa one shot, in seguito alla cocente delusione dopo aver visto The Rise of Skywalker. Ho semplicemente riscritto la scena del duello sulla ex morte nera, eliminando l’idea di Rey Palpatine (???) e cercando di rimanere il più possibile in character con i due personaggi, visto che Rey nel film, per quanto mi riguarda, fa e dice cose assolutamente fuori dal suo personaggio. Al minuto di questa bellissima scena (cinematograficamente parlando) pensavo ancora che il film potesse svolgersi in maniera diversa, con un bel plot twist, portarci verso un vero lieto fine degno della saga degli Skywalker. Ma così non è stato.  
> Spero vi piaccia la mia versione, chiedo scusa ma è la mia prima ff, probabilmente anche l’ultima...ma scriverla per me è stato terapeutico, spero lo sia anche per voi leggerla.  
> Grazie 🙏  
> Trillian

Non era così.

Kylo Ren rispondeva meccanicamente ai colpi di Rey, con la sua spada laser sempre più instabile, dentro di sé milioni di pensieri si affollavano, uno fra tutti era che non avrebbe mai pensato di sentirsi così nel rivederla, dopo un anno, non dopo tutta la sofferenza che lei gli aveva provocato.

Il mare era in tempesta, una tempesta furibonda, a tratti qualche onda spaventosamente alta, ricadeva con violenza intorno a loro, infrangendosi in mille rivoli sui resti bianchi dell'ex morte nera, che si stagliava come la carcassa scheletrica di un gigantesco animale morto, in mezzo al mare. Con la forza, entrambi prevedevano dove si sarebbe abbattuta la prossima onda e si spostavano combattendo come se danzassero. Lui la guardava estasiato fare le sue stesse mosse pensando: "Ha appreso da me senza che io le insegnassi".  
Rey ruotava la spada laser, con incredibile maestria ma Kylo, come se sapesse dove andasse a colpire, parava ogni sua mossa. Accadeva anche il contrario, era come combattere con la propria immagine allo Specchio, in uno scontro che sarebbe potuto durare per sempre. Nessuno dei Due aveva intenzione di uccidere l'altro, ma dal momento in cui Rey aveva visto Kylo, aveva acceso la spada laser e con uno strano furore, che sembrava più che altro emozione, gli si era gettata addosso. Lui, suo malgrado, aveva provato a schivare i suoi colpi e ripensando a come lei lo aveva guardato su Crait e a come lui aveva inveito contro di lei, per prudenza l'accese.

Tuttavia non era così che avrebbe voluto che si fosse svolto il loro incontro, in quell'anno aveva sperato in un Force bond con lei. Per sapere se fosse ancora arrabbiata, se la sua risposta fosse ancora negativa se… Se avesse pensato ogni tanto a lui. Ma non c'era stato, le comunicazioni si erano spente, forse perché tutti e due erano rimasti delusi e senza speranza alcuna.  
Rey delusa, gli aveva chiuso il portello del falcon in faccia, mentre Kylo la voleva con lui, a qualsiasi costo, aveva ucciso il suo mentore per lei, nonostante non fosse convinto di niente, aveva messo sul tavolo tutto se stesso e lei lo aveva rifiutato, lasciandolo lì con i suoi errori.

Pensava questo, Kylo Ren e sentiva qualcosa dentro di sé vacillare, si sgretolavano in lui, tutti i propositi omicidi che fino ad un anno fa avevano riempito la sua mente inquieta. Il rancore che lo aveva accolto nel lato oscuro, non era più verso sua madre e suo padre. L'aver appreso di essere stato da sempre manipolato da Palpatine, lo aveva completamente destabilizzato e lacerato ancora più nel profondo. Ora odiava il primo ordine, odiava Palpatine e l'unica certezza che gli era rimasta era lì davanti a lui, e stava cercando di ammazzarlo.

"Non era così che doveva andare!"

Rey era arrivata su quel relitto alla disperata ricerca del puntatore sith che le avrebbe mostrato le coordinate per raggiungere Exagol, il pianeta dove sembrava risiedesse la nuova flotta sith e l'imperatore Palpatine stesso. Arrivata lì, Kylo Ren l'aveva accolta senza la sua maschera, era bellissimo, come sempre e per un attimo le mancó il fiato, era passato un anno dall'ultimo Force bond, da quando, lo aveva visto disperato e folle di rabbia contro la resistenza ed aveva ascoltato le sue parole violente, urlate a Luke ma indirizzate a lei.

Ora Rey aveva un unico obiettivo, trovare Palpatine ed ucciderlo, chiunque si fosse messo sulla sua strada, sarebbe morto. Kylo era lì ad attenderla perché la forza li aveva messi di nuovo in comunicazione. Le urla di Kylo su Crait, risuonavano ancora dentro di lei "la distruggeró", lei lo aveva deluso rifiutando la sua offerta, ma non si aspettava un simile odio. Non poteva esserci davvero odio in lui, dopo quel momento incredibile nella capanna di Ahch-to, quando per un attimo il tempo di era fermato e lato chiaro e lato scuro della forza, si erano uniti e mescolati insieme e tutto sembrava messo in equilibrio, dallo sfiorarsi delle loro mani.

"Perché sei venuto Ben?! Ho bisogno del puntatore! La resistenza ne ha un bisogno vitale! Per noi non c'é più tempo per negoziare!"  
Gli urló Rey, stupendosi di averlo chiamato di nuovo Ben, percepiva qualcosa in lui che non aveva nulla a che fare con Kylo Ren. Tra gli schizzi d'acqua ed il rumore assordante delle onde, Kylo le rispose: "sei una pazza se pensi di poter sconfiggere da solaPalpatine! Solo insieme possiamo fermarlo e mettere fine a tutto. Ti ho già fatto questa proposta un anno fa, hai rifiutato, la proposta é la stessa ma la posta in gioco più alta… Cosa hai intenzione di fare? Rifiutare di nuovo? "  
Rey parando con fatica un colpo trasversale di Kylo: " Non sai con chi hai a che fare, Palpatine ti ucciderà e si impadronirà di tutto, di tutti noi! "  
Lo disse urlando, gli sferró un colpo fortissimo, Kylo Ren vacilló sulle sue lunghe gambe, parando, riprese la fermezza in un attimo e cercó con la spada di colpire l'impugnatura di Rey per disarmarla senza farle male. Non ci riuscì, ma continuó a parlare: "No se andremo insieme, io e te insieme siamo molto più potenti di lui, per quello lui vuole ucciderti, ma noi possiamo farcela, distruggere il passato, i Sith, la resistenza, i Jedi ed impadronirci noi, di tutta la galassia!" quello che voleva dirle era che avrebbe voluto che tutti scomparissero a parte loro due.  
Rey sconvolta le urló :" Ti ricordo che ti ho già risposto a questa offerta! Non l'accetteró mai! Torna al lato chiaro Ben, é l'unica scelta che puoi fare! Tornare da tua madre e scusarti per quello che hai fatto ad Han! "  
Kylo divenne scuro in volto e con violenza colpì la spada laser di Rey "Non posso farlo! Non posso più tornare da mia madre ormai! Lo capisci? Lei non mi perdonerà mai, nessuno lo farà!…" "Ben…" Ben si fermó , la voce di sua madre. Lo stava chiamando da lontano tramite la forza…Ben, so che non eri in te. So che ogni giorno stai morendo dentro per quello che hai fatto a tuo padre, ma non é mai troppo tardi per redimersi, torna da me, Ben… Non mi rimane più molto tempo… " Rey era in ginocchio, era caduta sotto il peso del colpo sferrato da Ben e con tutta la forza che aveva, lo respinse indietro, era già verso di lui con la sua spada laser quando  
Ben si fermò per ascoltare sua madre. La spada di Rey, senza più il blocco dell'altra, scivoló nel fianco di Ben, che come risvegliato da un sogno, cadde a terra, tenendosi la ferita appena provocata involontariamente da Rey.  
Quando Rey si rese conto, di quello che aveva fatto, lanciò un grido, sudando freddo "Ben!"  
Ben Solo, seduto a terra, con la mano premuta sul fianco e lo sguardo nel vuoto, parló con un tono di voce completamente diverso: "mia madre sta male… L'ho sentita, si sta lasciando morire…"  
Rey, respingendo indietro le lacrime, provo a dirgli dolcemente: "Ben, Leia ti sta chiamando, lei non aspetta altro che torni a casa e ogni passo che compì allontanandoti dalla luce, lei lo fa in avanti, per diventare un tutt'uno con la forza, per poterti salvare"  
Ben si girò a guardarla di sottecchi: "Ormai non ha più importanza, la raggiungerò in ogni caso" e gli scappó un sorriso sbieco, la ferita era profonda, Rey la guadó sconvolta e mise la sua mano destra sul fianco di Ben, chiuse gli occhi e si aprì alla forza. In quel momento la ferita inizió a rimarginarsi e l'espressione di dolore di Ben, con un profondo respiro, andó via, la ferita era guarita. Rey apri gli occhi, la ferita era guarita sul serio, sorrise a sé stessa, poi sentendosi addosso lo sguardo di Ben, sollevò il viso verso di lui. La guardava già da due minuti buoni, respirando velocemente per riprendere fiato.

Si guardarono per un minuto che durò un'eternità, al termine del quale Rey abbassò lo sguardo e disse: "volevo prendere la tua mano ed accettare la tua offerta, anche un anno fa, ma per riportarti a casa e allo stesso modo la prenderei ora" lo guardó con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, mentre si alzava. Quando Ben vide le sue lacrime, distolse lo sguardo e lo punto nel vuoto, quello che si stava rimescolando in lui, nel sentire le parole di Rey, era troppo… Lei voleva prendere la sua mano un anno fa, la mano di Ben Solo, riconosceva il bene in lui, riconosceva in lui una persona meritevole di una seconda possibilità, meritevole di amore. La guardò alzarsi tristemente e rimanere in piedi a fissare il mare in tumulto. Così prese la decisione più incredibile della sua vita, prese la mano di Rey per tirarsi su e con un piccolo strattone, la tiró a sé, lei non si rese molto bene conto di cosa stesse succedendo, si ritrovó Ben solo e i suoi capelli bagnati che le solleticavano la fronte, erano a due centimetri di distanza dal viso e questa volta non era un Force bond, era reale.  
Ben puntò i suoi occhi neri su di lei, "Palpatine… è stato sempre lui a manipolarmi, la voce di mio nonno che mi indirizzava al lato oscuro era di Palpatine, lui era Snoke quando ha incendiato il tempio jedi facendo ricadere la colpa su di me, quando mi ha spinto ad uccidere mio padre… La mia vita é stata una bugia, non sono mai stato veramente Ben Solo…nessuno mi ha mai visto veramente per quello che sono, a parte te… "

a Rey mancó un battito, un'altra onda si infranse a pochi passi da loro e poté sentirne il vapore fresco dietro il collo, fissó Ben negli occhi e decisa gli disse:"Distruggi con me Palpatine, aiuta la galassia a liberarsi del primo ordine, diventa il Ben Solo che vuoi essere! "

  
Ben dischiuse le labbra come per dire qualcosa ma il fiato si fermò in gola, sentì che la sua anima, si stava finalmente ricongiungendo con il suo corpo e lasciandole la mano, si sfilò lentamente il guanto destro, riprese la mano destra di Rey che l'aveva appena guarito e salvato. Rey sussultó ed ebbe una visione, l'ebbero entrambi, videro loro stessi fronteggiare e uccidere Palpatine, Rey accasciata a terra, ben salvarle la vita, videro una casa a Tatooine, la casa di Luke e i due soli all'orizzonte e sentirono, fortissima, la sensazione di essere tornati a casa ed un'altra sensazione a loro sconosciuta, che gli riempiva gli occhi e il cuore: felicità. Si staccarono di colpo, distanziandosi un po'. Rey balbettó: "cos'era?"  
Ben si portò indietro i capelli bagnati con la mano, con lo sguardo fisso su di lei, lo sguardo di Ben che Rey conosceva bene ormai.

Lo sguardo di Ben, non le aveva mai fatto paura veramente, nella profondità di quegli occhi neri e tristi, lei aveva sempre visto una luce, continuó: "hai visto anche tu… possiamo vincere Palpatine insieme! Ti prego Ben!" stavolta era lei a supplicare lui di andare dalla sua parte, gli tese la mano e la aprì, guardandolo negli occhi: "quel pianeta con i due soli… Che cos'é? E perché il solo vederlo mi ha fatto sentire bene?lo hai sentito anche tu vero?" mentre l'ennesima onda altissima cadeva a pochi passi da loro, Ben finalmente le parló e le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso un po' diagonale, come quello di suo padre, mentre allungava il suo braccio per prendere la mano di Rey: " quello era Tatooine, il pianeta natale di mio nonno e di Luke, ti sentivi bene perché ci andremo insieme, solo noi due…." Rey arrossì di imbarazzo, non sapeva bene cosa dire e quindi strinse la mano di Ben che, approfittando della sua stretta, con l'altra mano le cinse la vita e l'attiró di colpo a sé, cercó le sue labbra, trovandole al primo tentativo, perché anche lei cercava le sue.  
Era la prima volta per entrambi che baciavano e che desideravano qualcuno, con tanta gioia e disperazione.  
Goffamente Ben la strinse a sé quasi a stritolarla, come se avesse paura che lei scappasse via chissà dove.  
Il bacio a stampo si trasformó brevemente in qualcosa che Rey non sapeva bene gestire, anche per Ben era lo stesso, ma il suo istinto lo guidava sorprendentemente bene, era un bacio carico di elettricità e amore mai dato, né ricevuto e Rey poteva sentire sulle guance, le calde lacrime di Ben che scendevano silenziose, senza nessun singulto da parte di lui e allora capii che con quel bacio, Ben stava abbracciando non solo lei, ma il lato chiaro e si ricongiungeva con la forza, diventando un tutt'uno con lei. Rey affondó la sua mano nei capelli di lui, come avrebbe voluto fare quella sera su Ahch-too, quando si trovarono così vicini da non riuscire a guardare altrove.

Il mare piano piano si calmó, come se fosse in risonanza con loro. Si staccarono guardandosi negli occhi e Ben le sorrise e Rey ricambiò felice come una bambina, non pensava avrebbe mai visto Ben sorridere e soprattutto non pensava che il suo sorriso, diventasse la ragione per cui si sarebbe, in futuro, svegliata al mattino. Era qualcosa di puro e luminoso, il sorriso di Ben era qualcosa per cui uccidere uno, dieci, cento Palpatine. Qualcosa la cui assenza, per tutti quegli anni infelici, andava rivendicata.


End file.
